


your taunted charm

by postcardmystery



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Blood, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, M/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postcardmystery/pseuds/postcardmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know what you are," says Nolan, says Tyler, and not a part and every inch of their smirks ring true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your taunted charm

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for (canonical) dub-con, violence, murder, blood, and breathplay.

A click of the mouse, and Tyler's laid bare. (In more ways that one.) He does not let his fingers flicker over where Tyler's hand grips at his neck, only lingers a moment on the smirk he gives Tyler in electric return. Thankfully, Tyler did not leave bruises about which he'd only have to tell Emily more lies. Thankfully, Tyler understood  _no_ , even if it gave him pause, a time or two. Tyler does not like to be told  _no_ , which is good, which is  _better_  than good. This is all about power, and  _no_ , saying it like a litany, like a prayer, is the greatest power he could ever have over a man like Tyler Barrol.   
  
This was all about power, and no one's pretending any different; a click of the mouse, and he holds Tyler's life in his long, long fingers.  
  
Even skin on skin didn't feel this good.  
  
  
  
  
"I know what you are," says Nolan, says Tyler, and not a part and every inch of their smirks ring true.  
  
  
  
  
Nolan watches Ashley's eyes fills with tears and waits for it to hit, waits for the guilt or the shame-- but, who's conning who? He felt himself smirk before the adrenaline even hit, fingers clenching as the glass hit the floor, feeling the heat drain from Tyler's skin in a thrilling, sickening wave.  
  
He's harder after Ashley leaves than he's ever been before in his life.  
  
  
  
  
"Why am I paying you, Ty," says Nolan, lips pulled back, feral and vicious and so, so afraid, and Tyler sips at his G&T, the pull of his lip answering in kind, says, "Hmm. Remind me."

 

 

Tyler has Nolan's blood on his hands, in his hair, on the soles of his shoes. Nolan clenches his fists and bites down on his lip. Tyler hasn't gagged him yet. Nolan can guess precisely the reason for that.  _Payback_  is such a lovely word.  
  
"Who knew a little nick would bleed so much?" Tyler says, looks down at Nolan's lap, smiles wider.  
  
"I bet, Nolan, that if I untied you right you, you'd still fuck me, wouldn't you?" he says, and Nolan looks away, looks away, damns himself without a word.  
  
"If only I had time for one for the road," says Tyler, but he still licks the knife, anyway.  
  
  
  
  
The nurse who sews up his arm is kind.  
  
"What a bastard," she says, and Nolan meets her eyes, says, "He didn't like our wedding invitations, what can I say? Boy's a  _monster_."  
  
Her gasp is worth it. The stitches are worth it. There's a tape on his hard drive, and that, more than anything, was never and always enough.  
  
  
  
  
He doesn't watch Tyler die.   
  
You get what you pay for, he supposes. Rest assured: given enough time, he would've paid just enough. Given enough time, so would've Tyler Barrol.


End file.
